Good times, Good times Akane's version!
by AkaneSukishima
Summary: This is a series of different days in possible lives my OC, Akane might have. They are all soully comedy based. Please review nicely. Enjoy!


A/N: This is the Death Note crossed over version with our own world! Bear with me, it's not written very well. Bear with me. I just had to do it. Review please!

Chapter one: The office!

(Yes, includes an OC doing the annoying things.)

Akane sat at her desk, the busy office around her buzzing with conversation, and clicking computer keyboards. Her own computer screens (she had duel screens, by the way) had her work email up on the screen, and a couple other choice contact systems like MSN and facebook hidden by the alt+tab control option. She had it clearly set up. Her boss, Ryuzaki, had no control over that... yet, anyways. He hadn't figgured her out yet. He was too busy sitting in his office and ordering Mogi to get him some more coffee. Matsuda was, as usual, in the washroom, being an idiot to the bathroom stalls as Akane presumed. She shared an office with the tall, afro-haired Aizawa. He was so easily irritated and riled up that Akane annoyed him on purpose, not that she had to try very hard. Around her cubicle were two desks, at which moment Aizawa was clicking away at his own computer, tapping his toe impatiently. An email had just come in that Ide wouldn't be coming in today. Akane had, too, noticed that Ide was kind of Aizawa's little follower. He was the listener when Aizawa needed to babble out his frustrations about Akane. Today, Akane would be annoying the crap out of Aizawa. But the moment Aizawa usually opened the emails from Ide, afore-mentioned man would come walking in to Afro's dismay and frustration. Today was one of those days. Clicking open his email, Aizawa opened the email from Ide. The moment his eyes found the words "Won't be here,"...

Click! The door opened, and in walked Ide.

"Ide!" Aizawa exclaimed in annoyance, standing up and facing his smirking friend.

"Yes, Aizawa buddy?" Ide's smirk grew.

The vein on Aizawa's forehead pulsed. Akane took this momentary distraction to mess around with Aizawa's computer. Stepping over quickly, she flipped over to the document Aizawa had currently been writing, and placed a few select cuss words through out the document. All the while, Aizawa's yelling and cursing at his now shaking friend continued. By the time Akane's job was done, her co-worker had ran down the hallway after Ide.

Looking around, Akane suddenly felt really bored. When Aizawa was gone, there wasn't anyone to annoy, except maybe Ryuzaki on the floor above her. She remembered one time she'd annoyed the crap outa him.

|FlAsHbAcK|

Akane's blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the bright silver ends shining like mirrors in the light of her computer monitors. As she leaned over the desk, her hand closed around the tiny power box. After another moment of hesitation, she pulled. Since Aizawa wasn't in the room, he wasn't there to witness what happened next. Ryuzaki's office just so happened to be above Akane's office, and she thoroughly examined the placement of all the offices and power boxes in the building. The power flicked off in the office above her, effectively deleting all of the files and other saved things on her bosses computer. At that moment, there was no noise in the building, except for Aizawa's distant screaming of what sounded like "DAMMIT MATSUDA!!!!!!!!"

Then, very quietly, a few footsteps pattered up to the door. Slowly turning around, she saw what she didn't expect.

Mogi.

And he didn't look ... upset.

No, not upset at all.

Ryuzaki had just about to send an email to Mogi saying that he needed some more sugar cubes. Mogi wore the funniest expression. Luckily, Akane had recently aquired a camera since she was part of the advertisement department. Quickly pulling the expensive pic-taker off her desk, she turned it around, and clicked the button on top. The picture that flashed up on the screen was a perfect picture of Mogi's huge goofy smile, wide open eyes, and him litterally bouncing off the floor on his toes.

|EnD oF fLaShBaCk|

But now that was out of the question. She couldn't do that again, what if Ryuzaki had something relevant on the screen? She gasped. Like her payroll?! She bounced on her toes, creating a very excited Mogi look. She giggled, looking at the framed picture on the wall. She'd kept that picture. Aizawa never approved of it, but why should he? He's such a miser, she thought. But who didn't think it? Even Ide seemed to show those exact thoughts sometimes. It's just like that one time she lost one of Aizawa's flash drives. He had lost his mind on her! He'd even chased her with a stapler, threatening to staple a flash drive to her nose. In fact, she'd lost several things in the past. Her own flash drive had misteriously gone missing, and all of her many cellphones had been dropped or left somewhere at some point or another. She had seven cellphones, due to her knowing so many people who didn't like their own cellphones. But, of course, she only originally had seven. Her bad organization skills proved not to her advantage, as she'd lost four of them already. Three left, and then she'd be cell-less. Cellless. The only english word that makes some sense with three l's in a row.

Suddenly, she got an idea.

Turning back to her desk, she quickly sat down. Picking up a highlighter off the desk from beside the monitor on her left, she lifted her foot to the edge of the desk, and began to high-light her shoe. A couple of abstract lines later, she had completed one shoe. The self-satisfied grin proclaimed victory as she finished the lines on the other shoe. Standing up, she took a quick walk down the hallway. Passing an open office door, she spotted a guy that reminded her of a kingdom hearts character. He reminded her of Marluxia.

"Hey, Mikami," she leaned into the office doorway. "Like my shoes?"

He glanced up from his work. His co-worker, Light, sat at his own desk, making a crazy face and muttering something about shinigami.

"What happened to your shoes, Miss Sukishima?" he wondered, giving her the 'I thought you were insane before, but...' look.

She returned the face, threw a paperclip from Mikami's desk at Light's head, and walked out, not answering Mikami. She swore as she walked away that she heard Mikami say

"Hey, god, are you okay? That paper clip just went up your nose. God, are you sure you're okay? Hey, god?"

Giggling maniacally, Akane leapt into the air, and did a 360 turn. She landed funny, and fell to the floor, reaching for her twisted ankle. Down the hallway, she spotted Aizawa. She decided to act like that one guy off family guy who falls and hits his knee and moans for hours.

"Ahhhhhhhh..." she complained, with the hugest, stupidest grin on her face.

The afro-haired man walked right on passed the floored female, but not with out giving her a boot to the leg. Her grin widened.

"EE-dee-ott," she sang over and over again. He turned around.

"Sorry, I don't speak Retard. Come back when you can speak English."

He stormed out of the hallway, and down the stairs. Most likely going to the second floor for some coffee.

Akane "Aahhhhh"'d one more time, then stood up, walking just fine. Entering her office, she propped her feet on her desk. What to do now?

She glanced at her computer screen. Oh, a new email from Misa. She clicked open the message. It read:

""Dear advertizing department, Akane Sukishima,

This concerns the recent information we have recieved on shinigami. What has been released to the public? We need information fast. As the contact building, we are getting calls all day every day 24-7 for the last few days on what shinigami are exactly and what they look like. As the informant, I need some information real fast. Do you think you could reply to this email with some?

Thanks.

Signed: Misa Amane.""

Akane clicked the reply button, with a devilish grin. She scrolled down, and put next to Misa's name,

"the idiot".

Now it read:

""Signed: Misa amane, the idiot.""

Using her mouse to scroll back up to the typing area, she entered her response:

""The contact-ees,

with so much ease,

do I respond,

I am quite fond,

of speaking to,

every one of you,

it's quite the view,

me and you,

have on new,

shinigami information.

Here is my information,

I hope it helps the nation.

Shinigami appear quickly,

their appearance is sickly.

All you do is touch the book,

titled "death note" then take a look.

You are sure to see,

a shinigami.

There is no telling,

by touch or by smelling.

But for sure, for definitely,

there will be a shinigami.

I assure you that it will appear,

not in your nose, mouth or ear.

It will have great long wings,

with spike like things.

It wears a short skimpy skirt,

and a very odd little shirt.

It is a male,

but you will turn quite pale.

For this next part will scare,

those of you with long hair.

It can suck out your brain,

only for them it's like a diet, oh yes quite the same.

I will not reveal,

anything more that's real.

Please keep this quiet now,

or Ryuk will come and scream "Meow!"

Now, I admit that was a poor line,

but shut up, I know you're laughing and this is supposed to annoy you you idiot misa.""

After this message was complete, she grinned. Hitting the send button, she sat back. Now that that was done, she had to find something else to do.

At that moment, a very agrovated-looking Aizawa entered the office.

"What's up?" Akane questioned. Maybe this would prove for something better to do than look up myths about shinigami.

"Oh, just Matsuda writing things in the men's stalls again," he sighed, sitting in his chair.

"Like what?" Akane's brow furrowed slightly, and she looked at him curiously.

"Well... He wrote "I saw you take that crap, now put it back" on one of them," Aizawa snorted disgustedly. Akane had to fight to keep the laughter from escaping, but her eyes sparkled from the effort.

"What else happened?"

Aizawa sighed. "He was going to yell curse words over the intercom."

This time, Akane burst into hysterical laughter.

"Y-you can't be serious!" she stuttered through her giggles.

Afro ignored this comment, as he perused the document he'd left open, but he didn't look very focused. Opening the print window, he printed it to their office printer. Once the document slid from the ink-brush's grasp, Afro grabbed it, and ran upstairs to Ryuzaki's office. A moment later, he returned, and flopped down into his chair.

"Hey, what's with your shoes?" he wondered, only just now realizing the bright yellow splotches.

"Oh, this? I high-lighted them. I haven't lost them ever since I did that," she stated, holding back some more laughter.

He sighed loudly at this point, and focused his attention on the monitor. Akane checked her wrist-watch.

"Break time, Afro!" she shouted gleefully as she bounded out of the office. An echoing

"Don't call me afro!" followed her down the stairs and into the lobby.

The large room was full of chairs and chatting employees.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-wa!!!!!" she sang out, perching on a chair in Ryuzaki's fashion. Her boss sat directly across from her, furrowing his brow.

"What's the matter, Ryuzaki-san?" Akane wondered, peering fervently at his eyes. He shrugged, then showed her Aizawa's document.

After a moment, Akane took the document from her boss, ran across the room, and handed it to Mogi.

"Hey, Mogi, can you deal with this for me? Please?" She looked at his face. He sighed, but took the document anyways.

"I swear," he muttered. "You guys treat me like a servant."

Akane rolled her eyes. "Mogi, don't whine so much. You gotta get into the annoying part of work. It's fun. Someone as cool as you should know that."

He raised an eyebrow at that last comment. "I'm cool?" His face showed skepticism.

"Oh, don't be so pesimistic. Of course you're cool. You're the only other decent person in this building besides myself, of course."

Mogi scanned the papers in his hands, then a slight smirk crossed his lips. "Let me guess. You did that?" he questioned, pointing out a rather suspicious looking four-letter word.

She grinned. "Nope." There was a great amount of shocked sarcasm. "Aizawa did it."

At that moment, said man walked in. "Did someone say my name?" he asked, sitting down by Akane and Mogi.

Mogi's face took on his usual stoicism, but Akane took a closer look at his eyes. It didn't look very stoic to her. In fact, it looked like her when she had good control over her face while a prank was taking place. One of her pranks.

She returned the look Mogi had just given her, then turned to glance at Aizawa. For the last week,, he'd been so tired. Not to mention so had Ryuzaki and everyone else. Akane grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter. She smiled. That was nice of Mogi to get her that. Then, taking a sip, she realized what his eyes looked like that for.

DECAF!!!!!!!!

He leaned against the wall, but it looked as if he was holding back slight laughter. She ground her teeth for a second, then thought. Hadn't she just told him to start in with her on the prank area of this company? Indeed, she had. She grinned behind the rim of her cup. Leaning against the wall beside her new co-worker of pranks, she took a long look at everybody in the room. Suddenly, Mogi decided to walk over to the coffee machine. For no apparent reason it seemed, he quickly opened the coffee grounds part of it. Akane could have sworn he switched it. But that was difficult to tell due to him standing right in front of where his hands were on the machine. She held back a bout of laughter once she realized what he'd done. He'd switched it to espresso.

Directly after a good two weeks on decaf.

Aizawa sighed, and stood up. Pouring himself some more coffee, he took a sip, then spit it out.

"GAH!" he sat down in his chair. "What the hell was that?!"

Akane couldn't help it. Literally bounding out of the room, she slammed the door behind herself and burst into laughter. It wasn't long before she realized Mogi was doing the same thing. This only made her laugh harder. She'd never seen him laugh like that before. It was almost scary, but not quite. It was decided.

He was the master of pranks.

After another few minutes of side-aching, falling-over laughter, they finally stopped laughing. She grinned.

"Any more plans, Mogi-sama?" He looked shocked. "Sama?!"

Her grin widened. "Yeah, Mogi-sama. You are the -sama of pranks now."

He smirked. "Actually, yes. I do have a plan. Come with me," he motioned towards the elevator. Once inside, he pressed the third floor button. As the elevator rose, the elevator insides remained silent. Once outside the little compartment, they headed for her cubicle. As they passed Mikami and Light's little office, they heard Mikami still asking, "God? You alright? You fainted. God, the paper clip is coming out your ear. Are you sure you're okay, God?"

Mogi looked at her questioningly once they entered her own office.

"Don't ask," she sighed. Then she explained, despite her 'don't ask' comment. His smirk widened.

"Nice job. Anyhow," he picked up a roll of masking tape from Aizawa's desk.

"I want you to name all of your pens."

A blank stare was his only response.

"Hello?" He tapped her on top of the head with the roll of adhesive. She came out of her stooper. "Alright..." Taking the roll from Mogi, she picked up her first pen. It was a ball-point blue ink pen. Sticking a tag of tape on it, she used a different pen to write "Bob" on the tag.

She continued this process with each pen. Soon, she had her little group of pens.

Ballpoint blue: Bob.

Ballpoint black: Bill.

Ballpoint red: Billy Ray Cyrus.

"Huh?" Mogi gave her a funny look.

"You asked me to name them," she defended the pens.

Fountain orange: Eedeeott.

"Ee-day-oat?" he wondered, giving her an even stranger look.

"Ee-dee-ott," she corrected at Mogi's mispronunciation.

Fountain black: Vorbesc.

Mogi stared at her. "Vorbesc? What kind of name is that?"

Akane shrugged. "Some word in Romanian. I forgot what it means."

Fountain blue: Hijkirmnlop.

At this name, Mogi just hit his forehead with his palm. Akane laughed.

"Hey, Hijkirmnlop isn't that bad of a name..."

He took his hand from his face. "Yeah, when you can pronounce Hibjfiurogiyb or whatever it was."

Akane laughed again. "Not... whatever you said."

"Then how do you pronounce it?" he came back, tapping the pen.

Akane took the pen from his grasp. "Hij-kerr-mun-lop."

"Whatever you say," he muttered, sitting down in Aizawa's vacant chair.

Akane finished naming the pen.

Now the tag read "Hijkirmnlopqrstuvwxyz."

Mogi ripped the tag off.

"What was that for?!" Akane grabbed the tag from his grasp, and attached it back to the pen.

"Hijkirmnlopqrstuvwxyz isn't a name," he reminded her.

"You mean Hij-kerr-mun-lop-kerr-stuvv-wukz-ziz?"

Mogi ripped the tag off again. Akane pouted intensely.

"... Okay, fine. You can name it, just name it something reasonable, alright?"

The pout uncurled and she smiled. Picking up the pen, she held it in front of her face.

"Hello Takada!"

Mogi snorted with laughter. "Takada?"

Akane grinned, holding up the last pen. "Yep. This is Kiyomi Takada. Takada, this is Mogi. Mogi, this is Takada."

Another snort from Mogi. "Oh, she'll be pleased to know a pen is named after her."

A smirk crossed Akane's face. "I know."

Then, there was silence.

And alot of it.

You thought I was serious, didn't you? Of course there wasn't silence! With Akane, that's literally impossible.

"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mogi replied.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was Akane's response.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was Mogi's retort.

Yes, this continued for the next half hour. Believe it or not.

You believed me, didn't you?

Well, the silence part was true. Forget the HA part. HA!!!!!!! Fooled you!

Anyways... yeah. The silence stretched on.

"I'm bored," Akane suddenly complained, laying her head down on her pile of pens.

Mogi sighed. Then, he smirked. "Come with me. And no matter what someone asks you, just say "Okay." Okay?"

Akane nodded. "Okay."

He stood up and motioned for the blue-haired girl to follow. As they exited the office, they turned left, and headed for the set of stairs at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, Sukishima, Mogi! I need help! A paper clip went up God's nose!"

Mogi held back some more laughter. Akane turned, and yelled, "OKAY!!!" Even though they didn't turn back to help. Descending the stairs, they entered the lobby. Inside sat Aizawa, looking red in the face. He wasn't happy.

"MOGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Akane reached out, and pulled on Aizawa's afro.

"Hey Afro, wazzup?"

For the next few minutes, Akane and Mogi ran for their lives from the angered Aizawa.

That day, after lunch... which Akane had officially rined by placing a cup of flour at the top of the dor so it piled on top of Ryuzaki when he wlked in, Akane sat in her office, listening to Finger11 loudly in her computer's headphones.

Mogi sat across the office from her, shaking his head. She was supposed to be the second best worker in the advertisements department. Aizawa was the first, due to his stupidly serious attitude about it. Even Ryuzaki disliked Aizawa's somewhat hostile attitudes to the customers. Akane was singing quietly to the music. Mogi wondered if she'd gone deaf to the volume she was blasting that at her ears with. Her long blue hair was draped over the back of the chair. She even slightly danced in her chair. She was re-writing the names on the tags on her pens. She was going to prepare for a meeting, but to Mogi, it looked more like she was screwing around and doing nothing important. In fact, in her mind, she wanted nothing more than to just sit there and b last that song all day.

Finally though, she finished re-writing out the pen's names. The meeting (which she'd scheduled for 4:14 P.M to everyone's annoyance), was to discuss how everyone's possitions were going. They hadn't had a meeting for six months. Mogi chuckled when he saw what she was doing. She had finished naming the pens, but now she was folding a piece of paper into a very sharp-nosed airplane. She had the stupidest, largest grin on her face. Now, "Paralyzer" by Finger11 was blasting. The chorus slightly irritated Mogi. It sounded like the guy singing it was talking to him. Was the Finger11 lead singer gay? He continued to wonder this as Akane finished the airplane. She was still dancing in her chair.

While Mogi was distracted, studying the office lights while pondering the straightness of Finger11 lead singer, she aimed for his forehead. Letting go of the flight-designed paper, it hit it's mark directly. It left no mark, but it sure got his attention.

"The hell?" He stood up, leaned over, and picked up the paper plane. Tossing it back to Akane, it hit her straight on the tip of her nose. She blushed a little bit.

"Don't do that. Security cameras caught that I bet," she pouted. She picked up the plane, stood up, and took an advancing step on the tall grey-clad man. He stepped out of the crazy girl's reach. This was just fine with Akane, for she could just easily throw the paper at him. She slowly advanced a little bit more. This continued until Mogi was cornered with a psycho-looking blue-haired girl with shiny silver mirrored contacts in staring him right in the face with a rabid grin on her face and a sharp-looking nosed airplane in her hand, aimed for his forehead. He held back some laughter at one thing she'd missed. He had a highlighter in his hand. He'd just picked it up while wondering about Finger11's straightness. He reached out, and drew one dot on the tip of her nose.

She froze. "You did not... you didn't... Oh no you didn't!"

"I think I did."

"You think? Okay, here goes my philosophy for the day: You thinking it doesn't mean it's real," she came back at him.

Mogi sighed, and took the airplane. Shoving it into the recycling bin, he faced her. "Now... do you have an idea? We have about an hour till the meeting starts."

She thought for a second, then a devilish grin crossed her features. "In fact, I do."

In the next moment, she had reached for the intercom button in her office. She didn't change her voice or anything while saying the following:

"May Akane Sukishima please pick up on line 206, AKane Sukishima on line 206, thank you."

(An hour later)

At the meeting, Akane sat in a very comfortable looking chair. All the chairs were comfortable-looking. All but Aizawa's. No one knew why, but the man loved uncomfortable chairs. She chuckled. This was going to be great.

"Well," Ryuzaki started.

"Wait, wait!" Akane interrupted him. He growled, but looked at her politely.

"What is it, Ms. Sukishima?"

"Bill isn't here yet."

Everyone stared at her. "Bill?" Ryuzaki wondered.

"Yeah, one of my pens. This meeting cannot start until all of my pens are present!"

A/N: And this is chapter one! Each chapter will be a different day in a different world... well, different situation. This was if Akane worked in a office with the Japanese NPA. Please review!


End file.
